Sirius Business
by ajzcourage
Summary: Harry and his friends befriend a new girl at school. The new girl's life begins to fall to pieces not long after arriving at school. Are the secrets that are unfolding secrets from almost everyone in the wizarding world? Is there ever a happily ever after


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the HP Characters. I own a few names, places and ideas.**

**Summary: Harry and his friends befriend a new girl at school. The girl falls head over heals for George. The new girl's life begins to fall to pieces not long after arriving at school. Do her problems help Harry along the way to defeating Voldemort? Are the secrets that are unfolding secrets from almost everyone in the wizarding world? Will her life fall apart only to be a benefit to Voldemort? Is there ever a happily ever after?**

**Chapter 1: A Bittersweet Beginning**

** 'Why did mom and dad have to move here anyway?', a young girl thought to herself as she shopped for her new school books. 'It's alright to visit, but I never wanted to LIVE here!', she silently continued.**

** She gloomily glanced at the school supply list clutched in her hand. She mentally checked them off until the end of the paper. Muggle Studies and Standard Book of Spells Year 6.**

** As she went to grab her book of spells, she heard from behind her, "Are you almost ready yet? I have other things to do that don't include being here, young lady."**

** "Yeah almost mom. I just need to grab a few more books and then we can go", she sighed as she piled the last books into her arms.**

** 'Damn parents making me move here this year. My sixth year. I was going to be Quidditch captain this year and they had to move me HERE!', she silently raged in her head as she walked to the counter.**

** After paying the kindly wizard behind the counter, she stepped out onto the crowded street. As she looked for her mother, who was suppose to be right outside, she spotted the only other person she knew around here and she didn't find it a pleasant feeling.**

** "Ah, it's my dear cousin who's come to Hogwarts at long last", the handsome young man commented as dramatically as humanly possible.**

** As he did so, his friends began to laugh.**

** "Shove it Draco. I'm really not in any kind of mood for you and your idiocy right now", she shot back.**

** "Well, well, Victoria. You might want to be a little nicer to me or I may be forced to deny that we are family."**

** As she grabbed her bags and turned to go, she looked over her shoulder and asked sarcastically,"Could you do it now and save us both a lot of time?"**

** With that, she walked off and stepped into the first open shop.**

** As the bell dinged behind her, she almost thought she had left reality at the door. She looked around at the shelves to find some of the strangest things being advertised.**

** She saw caramel toffees that had an engorgment charm on them, different colored candies that made you sick, portable swamps, fire cracks that never stopped, fake wands, phony cauldrons. If you could imagine it, you could find it in this shop.**

** "Care to try one of our cream pastries?"**

** She turned around so suddenly that she nearly got mauled by a tray of pastries.**

** "Sorry", came from the red head carrying it.**

** "No, that's alright thanks."**

** "Oh, alright", he shrugged gleefully as he set down the tray. "I'm one of the owners of this shop. The name's Weasley. George Weasley."**

** She looked up at the guy standing in front of her. She guessed he couldn't have been more than 17 or 18 years old. She looked into his eyes. They sparkled in such a way as she had never seen before. They seemed to shine with the innocence of a child, but they also gleamed with such mischief.**

** "Victoria", she heard herself say. "Victoria Taglio."**

** He smiled, "Nice to meet you."**

** She smiled back at him.**

** He then noticed the bags she was still holding and asked, "New to Hogwarts?"**

** She nodded in response.**

** A new voice, much like George's, rang out, "A bit big to be a first year, aren't you?"**

** Another red head appeared next to George.**

** She was a little shocked at first, but quickly regained composure.**

** "And you are?", she asked.**

** "Fred Weasley. The other owner and George's twin. Who are you?"**

** "Victoria Taglio and I'm not a first year. I'm starting my sixth year. I just transferred from the American wizarding school. My parents moved here."**

** The twins smiled.**

** "Do you know what house you're in yet?", Fred asked enthusiastically.**

** "Well, I talked to Professor Dumbledore yesterday and while in his office I got sorted, by a rather strange hat mind you, into the house with the lion. Gerber...no...Grebil...um, no...Griffin...yeah, Gryffindor. That's it. Gryffindor."**

** "Cool, a new Gryffindor!", Fred cheered. "How many classes are you taking? By the looks of it, almost every class they offer."**

** She was about to answer when she saw her mother standing in front of the window looking quite cross.**

** "Get out here now!", her mother mouthed.**

** Victoria thanked the twins for their hospitality and said a quick goodbye. As she turned walked out the door, she turned and gave George a shy smile.**

** As her mother walked her quickly back towards the Leaky Cauldron, ranting about how much time she had lost having to look all over for her, Victoria couldn't help but to think of George. George and his sweet, sweet eyes.**

** As soon as the door closed behind Victoria, George quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment. He began scribbling a quick letter to his only younger brother, asking him to find out as much as he could about the new girl in his year. Victoria Taglio.**

** As he hastily sent the owl off, he couldn't help but to feel foolish. A girl two years younger than him just got him to act like a lovesick puppy. God, he loved the feeling.**

** "Oh, well", he said aloud.**

** He spent the remainder of the day thinking of nothing, but this new girl and her glowing smile.**

** How was he to know that because of her, his life was about to become total chaos? The long buried secrets were about to surface. That those secrets may have been better left buried and forgotten.**

** Ok, I know it's not too long, but it's all the time I had to write. Later the title will make sense I promise. I'm looking for 5 reviews before I post again, so if you like what you read let me know. If not, let me know. Ok, till next time.**


End file.
